


Smooth

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Clint holds Bucky's metal hand for the first time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Smooth

Clint noticed the first time he held Bucky’s metal hand.

It was so late that it was almost early, when they were walking back through a light drizzle from a pizza place that Clint had wanted to try. Clint was talking animatedly about something, while Bucky half listened and half watched the street for threats.

It wasn’t until Clint reached out to take his hand, then immediately jerked away that Bucky realized that Clint had never touched his metal hand before. 

Quickly, he looked down at the wet pavement to hide his hurt at Clint’s rejection, then looked up startled when Clint stopped in his tracks and grabbed his hand again, turning it palm up.

“It’s not smooth!” he said, peering down at the raised pattern of chevrons etched across the fingers of Bucky’s hand.

“No,” Bucky said, puzzled. “It never has been.”

“I just assumed it was. The rest of your arm is.”

“Yeah, but I need to grip stuff with my hand, and it’s already hard enough since the metal has no give.”

“Huh,” Clint said, “I’d never thought about it.”

Bucky shrugged uncomfortably and tried to tug his hand away. “It’s not a big deal.”

Clint held onto it tighter. “No, it’s not. But it is sorta pretty, now that I see it.”

He ran his fingers gently over the lines, and his light touch sent ghost readings through the sensors in Bucky’s arm that made him shiver slightly.

Clint noticed and grinned wickedly up at him before leaning back down over to kiss the tips of Bucky’s fingers before taking the hand firmly in his own and tugging Bucky back into motion. As they walked he swung their linked hands in rhythm with their step. 

“You know what this means, right?” he asked.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow inquiringly at him, worried by the devilish look on Clint’s face.

“It means you’re literally ridged for my pleasure,” Clint said, then started laughing. 

Bucky stared blankly back at him, not understanding the joke.

It only made Clint laugh harder.


End file.
